Death's cheat sheet
by redrose2310
Summary: John had learned of a whoodoo man in BackTrack Ohio who could work a spell to tell a man how to kill any monster that would ever cross his path. Only Dean is the only one the spell will work on.Everything changes and Dean with it. Slash later not wincest
1. Chapter 1

John had learned of a whoodoo man in BackTrack Ohio who could work a spell to tell a man how to kill any monster that would ever cross his path. So with the thought of the yellow eyes on his brain John packed up his sons in the back seat and headed to Ohio much to Sam's protests and whining. The kid was upset at the idea of leaving another school. Dean was talking up how exciting it would be for Sammy to have a brand knew libery to visit. Dean always knew how to handle Sam better then John did. The man figured it was because Dean was so very much like his mother and little Sam well Sam was as much as John hated to cop to it 110% John's son. He just hoped things worked out better for the kid then they had for him. The first step for that to happen though would be to get rid of yellow eyes before he could hurt them again.

The whoodoo man was named Victor Sweet and he lived in a nice house on a quite street in BackTrack. He seemed real willing and happy to help when John told him why he had come but the man said their was a catch. Not everyone could have the spelled worked on them but he was willing to test John the next night in the graveyard on south Cruise street. John agreed and asked if he had to prepare in anyway. The man only said the test worked best if the subject had loved ones around them. But the test could be done without but it would be less likely to be a positive resault.

So John, Dean and Sammy entered the graveyard the next evening.

"I don't like this Dean." Sam said looking a bit scared. Though Dean couldn't fault the kid for that this mojo stuff freaked him out too.

"It'll be okay Sammy. Dad won't let anything happen to you."

Dean tightened his hold on Sammy's hand.

Sweet was waiting for them.

He gave them a wide smile. "Welcome don't worry none children this is the easy part." He said. "John come here to me and stand real still. You boys try to stand as still as you can too okay?" Sam and Dean nodded then stood very still. "Now I'm calling the local reaper out and asked them a question. You won't be able to see them and neather will I but they will be able to anwser our question."

Sweet then chanted a bit and drew a picture in the loose dirt of a fresh grave and in a loud voice asked. "Now with respect I justed wanted to ask sir or madam could you kindly tell us here if this fellow is fit to visit death to learn the secrets he seeks?"

A wirlwind of loose dirt kicked up and danced around John then Sam and then Dean then it ended. Sweet motioned them to stay still a bit longer. Dean really didn't like this now.

Then clear as a bell a voice wispered just loud enought for them to hear. "No. But the older child is welcome."

Then Sweet let out a loud whisle. "Well that sure was differant. It's always been yes or no. You son just got a clear invite. It will work for him but not you."

Dean looked at his dad wide eyed.

"Okay. Okay." John growled. "Dean this is our chance."

Dean knew what his dad wanted him to do. Let the man preform the spell. Find out of to kill yellow eyes. Dean also knew he'd do it. Because it was what his dad wanted him to do. Because it was what was best for his family. Dean knew his job was to do what was best for the family.

"What do I do?" Dean asked softly.

"Dean no." Sam said sounding terrified.

"It'll be okay Sammy. Dad won't let me do this if it was too bad." Dean said with a forced smile.

The room was full of lit candles and whoodoo odds and ends. Dean was laying in a ciurcle in the center of the room his dad was standing just beyond the the ciurcle and the whoodoo man sat beside Dean in it. Sam was back at the motel and for that Dean was greatful. Sweet chanted. Over and over for more than an hour over Dean then he took a big knife and cut the thin skin over each of Dean's collar bones. It was terribly painful and Dean fought not to cry out. Then in a flash Sweet's hands were around his smaller neck choking him. He kicked and clawed at the hands tears running freely. He looked up to his father for help but his pleading eyes were only ment by a stern gaze.

"Now child you must die!" Sweet cried out as the room dimmed and narrowed before Dean's eyes. His chest burned. Dying hurt. Dean thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stood there beside his own dead body in shock. He was dead. Was he a ghost?

"Hello Dean." Dean looked toward the voice to find a pretty young woman with brown hair and a soft smile she was dressed in white. Dean gasped.

"Who are you."

"I'm your reaper. You can call me Tessa" she said softly "please don't be scared."

"Ah noinsult intended sweety but YOUR A FREAKING REAPER! Of course I'm scared. I'm not ready to die. I'm only 13." Dean said his voice braking into a sob at the end.

"Oh darling. I know it's hard but you have to come with me. You have to move on your dead no turning back. Just turning angry and bitter and becoming what your daddy hunts." Dean sobbed again hearing these words. He looked over to his father who didn't even look worried just annoyed and impatient.

The woman hugged Dean.

Lightening struck out side and thunder rolled.

"He's not going anywhere yet my dear." a voice said behind them. There was a very slender, and almost skeleton-like, older man with dark hair. "Hello Dean, I am Death. Join me, Dean."

"Sir I thought.. I thought you were still locked away?" the reaper asked in happy surprise.

"I am partly but that really isn't for you to understand."

"Of course sir sorry sir."

Death made a brush away motion then smiled at Dean. He motioned to a pair of chair collecting dust in the corner. "Sit down." And Dean did because it was freaking DEATH telling him to. "I've got to say it took you a lot less time f to find me then I thought. I've been wanting to talk to you."

"I got to say -I have mixed feelings about that. S-so is this the part where...where you drag me off to judgement?"

"No. It is not your time. But that never does seem to matter with you." The last sentence was an under the breath mumble.

"So, then why am I still sitting here with you? Uh...w-what do you want?"

"You can help me prevent quite a lot of work I don't want to have."

"You mean save a lot of people."

"That's what I said."

"But isn't it up to you? Couldn't you just choose not to have those people die at all?"

Death smiled at the little boy. "Sadly there are rules even for me but it's a little out of you league to understand."

"Okay. How can I help?"

"You are likable aren't you." Death said with a chuckle. "That silly spell that called me hear was asking to know how to kill your enemies. I think I'll let you in on a bit more then that. I will show you what the future would most likely be but remember the the future is always shifting and changing and knowing it and changing things changes it more but key things will intertwine as ment to be for your changing them."

"Huh?"

"What your going to see is bad but you knowing it you can change it. But be subtle about it."

"Oh okay."

Death reach out and took Dean's hand. "Child this is not going to be fun."

Sam and John fight over and over again.  
Sam leaves them for Standford.  
Sam meets and falls for Jessica.  
Dean falls apart. Booze, women 'Cassie, Lisa.. so many more', hunting non-stop.  
John goes missing.  
Jessica dies. Sam and Dean hit the road.  
Hunts a Shapeshifter in St. Louis, Missouri Shapeshifter with Dean's skin is killed.  
Hunts Sam and Dean head Home to Lawrence Kansas to get rid of a poltergeist. Mary is there...  
Sam and Dean investigate an abandoned Asylum in Rockford, Sam tries to kill Dean.  
A demon named Meg wearing a young blonde.  
Dean gets electrocuted on a hunt and Sam takes him to Nebraska to see a Faith healer. Dean is healed. A lie. It's a reaper bound.  
Sam has a Nightmare that leads him and Dean to Saginaw, Michigan, with Max Miller. Deaths, Sam new powers?  
Sam gets kidnapped by The Benders in Hibbing, Minnesota.  
Sam and Dean discover that someone is summoning a Shadow demon in Chicago, Illinois, and they meet up with their Dad.

Suddenly Dean was seeing things even faster.

Hunts

Sam and Dean travel to Manning, Colorado, where they find a nest of vampires, their father, dead man's blood poisons vampires. The Colt can kill anything!

The Winchesters take off from Manning, Colorado, and travel to Salvation, Iowa, to hunt the demon. Pastor Jim slit throat Caleb slit throat.  
Meg the poor girl.  
Sam and Dean use a Devil's Trap to find out where their father is, then they drive to Jefferson City, Missouri, and launch a rescue effort. John Winchester dies. Gordon, a hunter with a particular bloodlust for vampires.  
Andy, who has abilities like Sam they also meet Andy's twin.  
Hunts

Sam and Dean Suspects in a series of murders.

Hunts

Croatoan

Gordon hunts Sam.

Ava like Sam then gone.

Hunts

Demon wearing Sam Trickster in Springfield, Ohio.

Hunts

Prison.

Djinn in Joliet, Illinois.

Sam disappears from a roadside cafe and ends up in Cold Oak, South Dakota.  
Sam dead.  
The deal.  
Devil's Gate was opened.  
The Magnificent Seven deadly sins in Lincoln, Nebraska.  
Lisa. Ben.

Hunts

Bela

Hunters after Sam

Ruby

Hunts

Bela betrays

Gordon turned vampire,

Hunts

Bobby falls victim to a dreamwalker in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. They save him.

Dean dies 101 times. Little Dean sees and feels each time.

More Hunts

Sam and Dean are arrested in Monument, Colorado demon siege More Hunts!  
Hunts..  
The demon in the little girl the hell hounds. So much pain.

Dean's little body on the floor was a pool of blood by now. Each injury he saw befell the body and seems to heal. But the scars stayed the blood lay out John had screamed at the point the desk had fallen on Dean but Dan was unaware of these things as he was fully feeling those four months in the pit right then.

Sam develops a severe drinking problem. He attempts to make a deal, but is unsuccessful. Ruby reappears. Sam attempt a suicide mission to kill Lilith or die trying, Ruby saves him.

Dean awakens in a coffin, in Pontiac, Illinois, after four months in hell.

Castiel

Rising of the Witnesses.

Castiel sends Dean back in time to Lawrence, Kansas Hunting Sam using his powers hunts

A giant depressed teddy bear...

Anna Milton

Trying to save Sam while hunting

Adam

Dean Smith and Sam Wesson both start new jobs at Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc.

A test!

Chuck Shirley

Hunting

Jimmy Novak

Sam chooses Ruby over Dean

Sam lets the devil out.

The horsemen.

The deaths The Trickster.

Hunting Bobby's wife brought back then killed by Bobby again.

Sam and Dean are shot and killed by two Hunters.

Adam Bobby sells his soul to Crowley The demon virus Sam and Adam in the cage.

Dean with Lisa and Ben.

Sam's back but souless.

Deal with death.

Sam's madness.

Leviathans Bobby is killed.

NO MORE PLEASE

Dean is once more standing with death.

"Too much work you see." Death says and Dean can only nod he's crying to hard for anything else. there laying on the floor is his corpse. Soaked in blood with hundreds of scars hidden behind it. He would never be the same in mind or body. But that was a step toward fixing everything.

It had not happened yet none of it he could still fix things and fix himself. It was like a second chance or a do over with out the doing the first time only Dean knew all the pain.

"Thank you sir for the chance." Dean said with a sniffle.

"I am truely sorry to have to send you back with all that pain inside you please fight the madness that will want to come."

Dean nodded then woke up in the bloody mess that had been and was once more his body.

AN sorry for the time line drag I just wanted to out line what Dean saw happen he didn't see every detail but most of the important bits even more then I added here.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opened his eyes and gave a shuttering breath. His father was beside him in an instant.

"Dean did it work?" he asked.

Dean was sure at that point his father was in fact insane and thought about shooting the ass of a man but he did love the jerk so tried to shake the thought away.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but was only able to give a pained gasp. Everything hurt on his body. Even his hair hurt. He didn't know hair could hurt.

"Winchester chill." Sweet growled at the other man. "kids been threw the meat grinder and his body is still puling the pieces back together."

John gave a small shutter at that. The only indication he cared about the pain he'd just put his son through. "So what am I suppose to do now?"

"You take this child home, put him in a warm bath clean off this blood and give him lots of cool water and peace. That spell it unlocks secrets and as many scars as this child holds now he will have hundreds and hundreds of secrets to sort through and work his mind around. More then I have ever seen. You don't push him let him reveal them on his own or you might just brake the child and then he will be of no use to anyone much less you." Sweet sounded angry as he told John what for. Dean thought it funny a man who had just straggled him to death was more upset then his own father about what had happened.

"Right." With that John carried his son out of the whoodoo man's house and into the Impala and laid him out on the backseat.

Sam was sitting nervously on the bed staring at the door when they came in. His young face pale and his eyes went so wide Dean almost thought they'd fall out.

"Dean?" The younger boy asked in a sob.

"Sam fill up the tub for your brother we need to clean him up and get him straight."

"Yes sir." Sam said and ran to do as told.

John was starting to look pale himself now. Everything from the night was catching up to him. Seeing all those wounds opening up all over his boy watching the boy appear to just mash open. He felt sick but threw it all he just kept telling himself Dean would come out of it fine and they have a powerful weapon against the dark and that had to be enough. It was enough. But looking at Dean awake but still in pain eyes half mad and words brake being used he was scared he'd pushed a little to far this time and he didn't want to loose his boy, but they had to try right? That's why they fought in the first place. But Dean was just a boy... John looked at the kid. He had planned to do the spell himself and then he'd have the knowledge and won't have had to have this guilt.

"Bath is ready." Sam said biting his lip and looking terrified. John nodded and carried Dean in the bathroom. He laid the boy on the floor and with Sammy's help stripped off his bloody clothes and lowered the boy in the water. together Sam and John washed Dean's face and arms and the rest of him until he was floating in red water then they let it out and filled the tub again. When Dean was finally clean they gave him water to drink and Sam held his hand.

"Dad what hurt Dean? Did you kill it?" Sam asked in a scared voice.

"No. Nothing hurt Dean it was the price death took for the spell."

"Did you know it would be like this?" Sam asked horrified.

"No all I read about it and everything Sweet said on it said he'd get one or two injuries that would line up with how he was suppose to die. But with Dean it was like he just kept dying over and over it wasn't suppose to be like that at all."

"I did." Dean croaked painfully from the tub.

"Dean!" Sam squealed and hugged his brother soaking himself and not caring.

"It's okay kiddo I just got more info then most do is all. I need water please."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean stood in front of the bathroom mirror after Sam and John had fallen asleep. A spider's web of thin white scars covered his face and hid torso was covered in a deep jagged scars. He was disgusted by the sight but knew it would be worth it as long as he could protect Sam this time around and protect others as well.

Weirdly the farthest away thoughts were the clearest to Dean right now like Bobby dying but the other thoughts were forming and clearing up as well. Like he knew next week his father would hurt his arm during a fight with a spirit because he was surprised by a child he didn't know was still in the house. The child ended up being killed before John could kill get rid of the ghost. It was because John had gone in alone. Dean knew that was the first order of business to change well that and the way Sammy was taken care of because he had more then a 13-year-old's point of view to go by so he knew things his little brother needed now that he hadn't understood before and apparently John either didn't know or care about.

Dean ran his hand across his face and shook his head. It was like he was a 13-year-old and a 29-year-old at the same time he could remember things that had not yet happened and still didn't fully understand the changes his body was starting to go through. It was scarey. And Death. Death wasn't at all what he would have thought he'd be like. Then again he'd never really thought of Death as a he before either.

"Dean?" A soft voice from the door way.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said with his best smile.

"Dean are you okay? You should be resting." Sam said with a worried frown.

"Yeah I know Sammy. I was just thinking." Dean said and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder and ead him back to bed.

Dean tucked Sam into bed and then sat beside him.

"Hey Sam. You know I love you right?"

Sam looked surprised but nodded. "Uh yeah, I love you too Dean."

Dean kissed Sam's forehead. "You're the best little bro around and I just wanted you to know how lucky I am and how much I love you, Kay?"

Sammy was beaming.

Dean laid down on the floor between John's bed and the one he'd just tucked Sam into.

"Dean lay up here with me. Don't sleep on the floor your healing 'yawn' please."

"I would kiddo but my back hurts, I think I need to sleep here tonight."

It did too it felt like it was still out of line from that stupid desk.

A/N Super short I know sorry. next chapter will be in Saturday or Monday. Hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad stop asking about that demon." Dean finally yells after the tenth time that day as they drove away from the ghost hunt they had just finished. John was fine this time and so was the little boy. But John wanted yellow eyes didn't care about little hunts if they could just kill the thing that killed Mary.

"Do not take that tone with me boy! You do your job and tell me what I want to know!" John yelled at his boy who was the only other person in the car.

"Dad I know more then you do about this. So please listen and listen good. Every supernatural thing we fight is time sesitive. When and where have to line up to be able to kill them. Events have to line up before they are noticed. Yes we can Kill him. Yes I know how. I even know the best times. We will kill him and not lose two thirds of our family doing it your way do you understand me.I will not hold my brother in my arms and watch him die a second time because you want to rush. I will not watch you go down like a ton of bricks again." John paled abit at this.

"I just want to stop the monster from hurting others like he hurt us."

"No you don't. You want revenge. Or else you would be listening to me and not wanting to run off and kill Azazel!"

"Who?"

"That's yellow eyes' name."

"Really?"

"Yes dad now listen. You call this a little nothing hunt but if we hadn't done it that child would have died. Now I have a list of our next five hunts that we are going to do now. Sam is going to stay with Pastor Jim and I am going to go with you. This thing are not on the radar yet but they can be stop now before the body count yets to high and we will be stopping them now."

"Fine. So damn set on your ways. Just like your mother get an idea in your head and nothing else matters."

Dean let it go that John described himself not Dean or Mary.

Dean stood at a payphone outside the motel his dad and him were staying at. He had just called the FBI.

"There a man in Stratton, Nebraska sir. The little boy said into the phone he has two little kids in his basement and he's hurting them really bad. His name is Bill Gibson. Please help them I saw them sir. He has a hidden door in his study and he takes them out of the basement to hurt them. He said he'd never get caught because he took them from out of state and nobody would ever look for them. I'm so scared for them please help." Dean said nervously into the phone "Yes your I know the address. I can't tell you my name he'll hurt me." Dean gave the agent the address. "I can't tell you my name sir, I'm sorry." Dean hung up.

The next night on the news Dean watched very happily as a family in Minnesota was arrested for hundreds of deaths and kidnappings. Fallowed by a story of a house of horrors in Nebraska where a man had been abusing two young twins for years and there mother before them.

"Sick." John said from the bed where he was cleaning the guns. "Why are you watching that?"

"To make sure the locals listened to me."

"Dean humans aint our business." John said firmly.

"I save people dad. Monsters are not all supernatural and I am going to help where I can weather against a Wendigo, a human or a Vampire."

"Vampires have all been killed off and humans should be left to the cops."

"No vampire have not. I know. And I didn't run in there and chop Gibson's head off myself though it would have been great to do so. I called the cops. I just wasn't going to let an old perv keep his grandchildren slash own children in a his little fantasy camp of pain okay." Dean growled out frustrated. He didn't want to be disrespectful but he couldn't take being told helping children was the wrong thing to do ever.

"Dad you really want to get a step up on the demon?" Dean asked not liking the new angry set to John's eyes. "Take me to see Daniel Elkins."

"How do you know that ass."

"He's a step toward you endgame."


	6. Chapter 6

A salt and burn in Jericho. Burned the First Tree in Burkittsville. They burn an antique doll in a mausoleum in upstate New York. At the deserted Roosevelt Asylum, in Rockford, Illinois they salt and burn the mad doctor in his secret room' Dean does this one alone and comes out with only a bruised up side rather then shot as he tells his dad would have happened if two went in on this one.' Then they head toward Manning, Colorado and Elkins.

"So the colt is real?" John asked again a laugh and excited smile on his lips for once.

"Yes sir but there are flew bullets left and they can not be waisted."

"I'm really getting annoyed with you talking to me like I'm stupid boy." John said in a growl.

"Yeah well exscuse me I only know whats going to happen with every monster we face for a flew years to come so sorry if I'm acting like a know it all." Dean said with a growl of his own. He was cranky after all hadn't gotten much sleep in days kept having nightmares. Sam dying over and over. His time in the pit. John telling him he may have to kill Sam then seconds later dying. Jo being ripped open. that bomb going off and knowing, knowing he had built it and now there was no more Ellen. Bobby's hat with that perfect hole and the blood. Even Emma because as freaky as the idea is she was his daughter. But it always came back to Sam. Sam hurt, Sam dying, Sam leaving him for that demon Ruby, Sam falling in that hole. Just Sam hurt upset at any age ripped Dean apart and he couldn't escape all the times he'd failed as a big brother in the nightmare.

"Lose that aditude right now boy."  
"Yes sir."

At Elkin's cabin Dean walked up to the door. While John sat in the car glaring at the wheel.

Dean knocked on the door and put on his biggest best smile which sadly wasn't as charming as before with all the scars but it was the best Dean had so he went with it.

"What'd you want."

Dean thought it was odd seeing the man alive but pushed the thought from his head.

"Hi mr Elkins. I'm Dean, I needed to ask you acouple question that will only take a second. No worries I will ask from the porch here."

"Look Dean was it?" Dean nodded. "I'm buissy here."

"Do you still work mr. Elkins?" Dean asked cutting the man off still keeping his smile in place.

"Yes now let me get back to it." Elkins went to close the door but Dean put his foot forward and blocked it. It hurt the way the man slammed it on him but he kept the smile in place and pretended it didn't.

"One more question sir." Dean said with a little extra honey coated sweetness. "How many bullets are left?"

Elkins went pale and grabed glass of water from beside the door and threw it in Dean's face then almost in the same motion cut his cheak with a silver knife he'd had in his sleeve. Diciding to move this along it less painful fashion Dean pulles back his top lip to show no fangs ready to drop and stepped over the man's salt line.

"What are you?" Elkins growled stepping back from Dean holding the knife ready to fight.

"A 13-year-old human male who has had more then 20 years of crap shoved into his head." Dean said honestly dropping the plastic smile for the first time.

"Ready? That Whoodoo fella in Ohio?"

"Yeah well he opened the door Death did the shoving."

"That sucks."

"Yes sir it does."

"They give you the beauty make over too?"

"Yes sir."

"Want a beer?" the man finally asks with a sigh.

"How about a glass of water and a chat instead." Dean said with a smirk.

"Sure."

Elkins told Dean he was still hunting and had seven bullets left. Dean told him that meant he was still going to need the colt for a little longer but reminded him to never waist the ammo. To which he got a DUH. Then Elkins asked him a couple questions. Why would a little boy put himself under that kind of spell? Easy answer. Family. Why was Dean asking about the colt.

"Well sir, I'd rather get the colt from you while your alive this time and try to prevent a lot of good folks dying including you. But everything and I mean everything has to be done it the right order and the right time or everything I learned would be for nothing."

"That's a lot of pressure."

Dean shrugged.

"How did you get all the way out here?"

"Oh my father drove me. He's waiting in the car down the road." Dean replied.

"Whose your father?"

"John Winchester."

"That ass?" 


	7. Chapter 7

As Dean slid into the booth across from his very irritated father he had to think of the millions of diners he had been in in his short life and millions move he would be in. Oddly having the knowledge that he had most likely eat an elephant or two's weight in hamburgers had kind of killed his normal craving and the other memories had made it so he wasn't hungry anyway.

"You said that gun kills the demon. Why didn't you get it?"

Dean had known the question was coming but really he was just tired and annoyed by it.

"It wasn't the right time."

"Dean, son listen to me I don't know what you think will happen if the timing isn't perfect but kid if we can kill it we kill it." John said looking annoyed and tired. "What could really be so bad as to stop you from doing that?"

"Sam dying if we do this wrong. You dying if we do this wrong. Killing him at the wrong place or time will just help his plan, unless hell on the planet. Lots of people dying who shouldn't be." Dean replied plainly.

"You think that is what will happen if you kill the demon at the wrong time?"

"That's what happened last time and worse, much worse." Dean said looking at the table feeling sick just thinking of what else had happened.

"I.. I ..Well I guess you'll have to tell me when the time is right then." John said with a forced smile and a pale face.

"What can I get you fellas today?" asked a waitress with brown braids, a dimpled smile and a nametag that read 'Milly'.

"Well Milly," John said with a flirty smile "I'll have a hamburger and a coffee. Black."

"Sure thing honey." She said with a flirty smile of her own "And you sweet?"

"Just water please."

After Milly left to take their orders to the kitchen John frowned at his son. "You need to eat kid I don't think I've really seen you eat anything but a bowl of cereal since Ohio and that was only once because Sam asked ya too."

"Sorry." Dean said softly "I can't I just keep seeing all these things and if I eat right now. It'll just come back up." Dean kept his eyes on the table as his father ate and he sipped on his water. The whole time he was thinking of finding Adam's corpse and Sam dying in his arms. Both of them falling into the pit. He also remembered his own deaths the pain. Seeing his on insides more then once. No Dean Had no idea when he would be able to eat again.

AN/ Short I know sorry, I plan for Dean and his dad to have a nice long chat 'lol those two talking' On thier way back to Sammy.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean sat on the foot of his bed. He was drinking a glass of water and looking at the clock on the wall. There was so much to do. He knew when he was suppose to do things to a degree. He knew were he was suppose to be to do them but only just. It was all very confusing and his stomach really hurt thinking about it. His father was sleeping on the other bed in the room and Sam was curled up on the pillows on the one Dean sat on.

Dean looked back at his brother. Free, sweet and mostly happy. That's what Sam was that morning when they picked him up. That's what he was most of the time when he wasn't worry about their father or even Dean. That what Dean always wanted him to be. Free and happy and his sweet little Sammy... Dean had to do things right because the cost of messing up was too high.

Dean saw the sunrise and refilled his glass before sitting back down. Dean blinked and drank his water. There was so many things he had to time just right. every second counted. Weather to soon or too late.

"You get any sleep?" Dean heard his father ask sometime later and turned his head to him.

"No." Dean replied simply and turned back to the clock. He lifted his glass to his lips only to find it empty.

"Dean you aren't going to be any use if you don't sleep." John said frowning. Dean got up and refilled his glass.

"If I sleep 4 to 6 hours a week I can function fine."

"I don't need fine boy! I need you healthy and at the top of your game."

Dean turned to his father and raised an eyebrow. "I know what you need. Even more then that I know what you need that you don't even know you need. But I have to take care of the big picture now not just your hunt."

"My HUNT!" John exploded "My hunt. This is our family's hunt this is for your mother."

"Be quiet Sam is sleeping." Dean said looking worriedly at his little brother whose brow wrinkled at John's raised voice.

"Be quiet!" John said appalled. "I am talking about the creature that murdered yo-"

"Fine!" Dean snapped and grabbed his father's wrist and pulled him out into the parking lot. "You want to yell do it out here."

"What is the matter with you?" John asked truly confused."Don't you care about her anymore?"

"I care more now then I did before." Dean said sadly. "But in the pecking order revenge really isn't as high on my list as saving lives. Sam's the one that takes after the whole I suffer I make you suffer thing. And really I never want him to suffer in the first place."

"Saving people from suffering like we did has always been the point Dean."

"No, it hasn't." Dean said sadly. He bit his lip. "I really don't like knowing what I know. I don't like knowing what why mom died. I don't like knowing what could happen. I don't like knowing what it feels like to have my brother die in my arms. To knowing what it's like to see my brother's body mauled. I don't like knowing what my insides look like. I don't like knowing what mom thinks of Sam being raised like this. I don't like knowing what it feels like to see people I love and care about die one after another. Some people I don't even know yet! I hate losing mom over and over. Or knowing what it feels like to die repeatedly for that matter. I know what it's like to loose your whole family. Heck I know how it feels to loose your children! I lost a little girl who I never even got to know and a son whose was mine in all but blood. I lost a my father and then I lost a man who I loved like a father. I saw thousands of people killed. Children. I've seen far to many children die."

John stared at his son confused, a little mad and confused. Oh yeah and a little bit majorly CONFUSED. But he did grab on to a few pieces of that rant.

"You know why your mom died?"

Dean just looked at his father. 'That was the only part he cared about wasn't it? Dean felt really sick.

"I know a lot of things dad. I can't even tell you most of them yet. Not details not yet."

John opened his mouth to ask something else but Dean cut him off. "I need another glass of water. Pack up okay we're going to Bobby's house."

With that Dean turned around and went inside. He got his water drank two glasses. Used the bathroom. packed his and Sammy's bags then woke his little brother and got him out to the car all with out looking in his father's direction.


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby Singer smiled when he heard that old Impala pull up out front. He pushed himself out of his chair and opened the door he stood just far enough back that the family would have to cross the salt line to get into arms reach. He saw John climb out of the car with a sour look on his face and little Sam who weirdly enough had been riding shotgun looked worried. Bobby hated that. A nine year old should never have to worry as much as that kid then again Sam was half as worried as his brother had been at that age. Something about knowing monsters were real on top of being in-charge of a small child. He really didn't like it but there was nothing he could do about it.

Speaking of Dean? Where was his boy anyway?

Just then a blonde blur with a black t-shirt flew out of the back seat ran straight at Bobby. The wind of knocked out of him as two too thin arms wrapped around his waist and he was squeezed hard. His first thought was possession because the Winchesters were not huggers. Then he notice how badly the young boy was shaking. Bobby pulled some holy water from his pocket and dripped some on Dean's head. No reaction.

"What the heck?" Bobby asked confused.

"Hi Bobby." Dean said in a watery voice and looked up at him. Bobby's stomach didn't just drop it fell out his ass. There was his Dean. A boy he loved like his own. Scarred and pieced together like a quilt of human skin. No wonder the boy was clinging to him he looked like he'd been put through hell!

"Dean," Bobby said sadly putting his hands on either side of the child's face. "What happened?"

Then more angerly and aimed at John who stood on his porch looking just a bit guilty. "You Idjit what did you let get hold of him! Is Sam okay? How long ago did this happen? Should he even be out the hospital? I saw y'all less then three months ago! What happened !"

"Of course Sam's okay Bobby." Dean answered before his dad had to.

"And what about my other questions? Did you at least kill what did this to him?" John looked at his boots then glared back at his friend.

"Could I get a beer before we have this conversation?" John asked.

"Hey." Dean snapped at both adult to make them look at him. "You drop the glare off for now your scaring Sammy. And you will make sure Sam eats before you get a beer."

Bobby was shocked. He had never heard Dean talk that way to his father before. It was GREAT! Bobby grinned.

"The boy's right. Come on Sammy how does a big plate of bacon and eggs sould?" Bobby said brightly leading both boys farther into the house.

"Uncle Bobby." Sam said in a quiet voice he didn't want his dad to hear.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I wanted to take Dean to the hospital but dad said no." Sam voice broke and a tear rolled down his cheek the truth was he'd been so scared for Dean when he'd come back to the room that first night and he'd been so different and sad since then. Oh he tried to hide it but Sam knew. "Dad didn't kill what hurt Dean. Dad hurt Dean because he wants the kill the monster that hurt mom more then anything even u-"

"Sammy." Dean cut him off and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm okay. You have nothing to be worried about. I got you. You know I'll always have your back. I love you kiddo. I will always protect you."

"But who protects you?" Sammy asked.

"Oh I'm tuff."

For this whole exchange Bobby had stared at the two in shock. His face pale and his blood cold. John had done this. John had done this to Bobby's sweet, funny, tuff as nails little man?

"Dean take Sammy on to the kitchen and please make you two something to eat. Anything you guys want okay?"

Dean frowned at him with sad eyes that looked like that belonged to a hundred-year-old war vet. "Don't get loud and don't get bloody. I do not want Sammy anymore scared then he already is."

Bobby gave him a nod and ruffled his short hair. He didn't know if he could restrain from killing John but he'd try to do it quietly and as little bloodily as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sorry excuse for a human being!" Bobby hissed at John after he dragged him into the den and closed the door. "What the hell did you do to Dean?"

"You don't understand or know what's going on so don-" John growled through gritted teeth only to be shut up by a right hook to his jaw.

"I never want to understand how it would be okay to torture your own child." Bobby snarled 'quietly' at John his voice dripping disgust. "What. The. HELL. Did. You. Do. To. Dean?"

"It was just a spell." John said with a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. "It wasn't suppose to.. to eat him up like that. But it did. It's over now and Bobby we can win."

"We can win." Bobby said with a snort. "And what price did Dean have to pay for your short cut this time, hmm? Wasn't paying his childhood to raise Sam so you could hunt enough? No not for John Winchesters! That boy had an ulcer before he was seven trying to do everything for you! trying to raise a baby. Trying to stretch food when you'd leave them alone too long. I know for a fact that boy has had to beg, barrow and steal to see to it that Sam gets holidays and school things so you won't have to worry about it. But none of it has ever, EVER been good enough for you. That boy is the best son any man could ask for and you treat him like a tool. Or worse a weapon. You say it's over have you looked at that child's eyes? He looks like he's being ripped apart where he stands! I've seen a werewolf victim look less in pain. And Sam says you won't even take Dean to a hospital to see if there was permanent damage! Permanent damage beyond the scarring that is! What the hell spell did you have cast on him John? What did that little boy have to go through now?"

"I know what a great kid Dean is." John said sullenly. Bobby glared a bit harder. "Really I do Bobby but this was the only way to really and truly know how to kill the yellow eyed bastard!"

"You had that insane Whoodoo nut-job put the death spell on him didn't you?"

"Bobby understand-"

"You did! He's 13! You let a man kill your son and feed him to a reaper!" Bobby screamed now and cuffed John upside the head. "You don't deserve that boy or little Sammy you sick son of a -"

"Bobby please I tried to do it myself but the spell won't work for me only Dean." John cut in quickly seeing a look in Bobby's eyes that really did scare him. "But the spell it was stronger then it was suppose to be. Even Sweet was shocked. A reaper didn't come calling for that spell Bobby Death did. Dean saw all kinds of things. He said things here and there about knowing when things are going to happen really bad things that he has to stop, about stopping people from dying about when to kill things. I think Death showed him the future a lot of it. And the price I watched his little body be ripped apart smashed, burned, shocked and then heal over and over but it did heal. He died ,a lot but he can help stop the monsters. I think maybe all the monsters Bobby."

"I can't even look at you Winchester. Do you even care that that means Dean suffered all those things? That Dean saw all that at his age? That now he has all that pressure on him? He's 13." Bobby shook his head in disgusted and walked away from John. He needed to see Dean. To see the kid was still alive. To try and help the boy not to brake from the new pressure put on him by his stubborn ass of a father.


	11. Chapter 11

In the kitchen Bobby found Sam sitting at the table eating a plate of slightly burn scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, apple slices and a glass of milk. Dean was sitting on the counter sipping at a glass of water.

"Not hungry?" Bobby asked feeling very tired sudden.

"Not really." Dean said.

"Sorry I didn't make breakfast. How about you pick lunch okay?" Bobby said with a forced smile.

"Sure uncle Bobby." Sam said with a big bright smile but Bobby noticed his eyes were red rimmed and the smile was a bit forced. "It's okay anyway. This is great. Dean can cook really good."

'He's had practice.' Bobby thought bitterly while forcing a smile "I'm sure he is."

Dean winced, his back was hurting a throbbing ache on the left side of his lower back. He took a bigger gulp of his water. He'd felt worse.

"You okay kid?" Bobby asked a frown and wrinkled brow showing his concern.

Dean hopped off the counter and smiled at the man he thought of as a father.

"Yes sir."

"You telling me lies?"

"No, but I dout we have the same standard of okay." Dean replied truthfully. "I'll be in the yard if anyone needs me."

With that Dean finished his water, put the cup in the sink and walked to the kitchen door.

"I think you should paint some Devil's traps at these doors Bobby." Dean said turning back.

"What's a Devil's trap?" John asked walking into the kitchen earning a glare from Bobby.

"A Demon trap. They step in one of those and their stuck good until something brakes it." Dean frown trying to remember which book that trap was in but then remembered Bobby just didn't have it yet. "I'll paint it when I come back."

With that Dean was out in the sun light walking to his best girl.

"Hey darling." He said and ran his hand over her hood. Pretty and prime just as she should be. It made him happy. The car was almost like a piece of him and she was still pristine. And she was something he could always make that way again he'd done it enough times to know.

Dean popped the Impala's hood and checked the fluids. Then decided he'd change the oil. Which led to a tune up. That's what he was doing a while later when John came out looking for him.

John's face was sporting a bruise and he looked uncomfortable.

"Dean what are you doing?"

Tuning up my girl."

"You should have waited for me. You could mess something up or hurt yourself." John said sternly.

Dean rolled out from under the car and gave his father the 'LOOK'.

"I can remember rebuilding this car from twisted frame. I know every nut and tube in this car."

John winced.

"I thought you only knew the monster stuff." John said uncomfortably.

"No I.. I don't know everything that would have happened. I couldn't tell you what I had for breakfast three years from now or who wins the next Superbowl but I know a lot of it. Stuff I don't want to know a very little that is nice knowing I guess." Dean shrugged.

"I didn't do very good by you did I?" John asked then let out a self-depraving laugh. "I'm still not."

"You.. Well not really but you tried when it came down to it. And you have the chance now to do right."

"Oh hows that? Because I love you and your brother but there really is no way I can give up hunting right now. Not with what's out there. Not with HIM still out there. Help me out here Dean I really don't know what I should do here. I need you guys to be ready for this thing if I die. I can't not train you. That would.. If you or Sam were killed because I stacked."

"Stop." Dean said shaking his head. John was justifying again. "I never said you were to stop hunting. Have you forgotten what my job now is? I have to stop a lot from happening and I had planned on you helping me. I could with out your help but that would really suck. Now listen stop telling yourself your right or wrong and let me tell you what I've learned. I do not know all. And thank the lord I don't because what I do is already too much. What I do know is what your trying to do is right but your doing it wrong."

"How you figure I should do it then?" John just sounded tired now.

"First off Sam needs to stay here. With Bobby. He needs to stay in one place. But he needs to be safe and still be trained. This will do that. We can come here between hunts and missions. You can still run off and have your fun but this way Sam and I will be safe and we won't have to stretch our money when you're gone longer then planned." John blushed at this and looked really uncomfortable because he suddenly knew Dean knew at least some of his personal secrets if not all of them.

"I don't think it's safe-"

"Sam is staying here." Dean cut him off.

"And Bobby has no say in this?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bobby will agree. He will be relieved and only upset I won't be staying too. Bobby loves us."

"I love you too Dean."

"Then let Sam stay here and stop fighting me on this."

"Fine."


	12. Chapter 12

The room was silent and dark. Dean sat facing an empty wall. But to Dean the air was heavy with the smell of cigarette smoke, beer and pickled eggs. The pounding of base and hundreds of voices chattering at the same time filled his ear and before his eyes was an endless parade of unimportant girls and women and at least one man. Thousands of moans, a hundred of thousand sighs. It made Dean's skin crawl. He'd never really even kissed a girl but now he had the memories of all that emptiness he would have tried to burry himself in. All the fleeting physical pleasure all the lingering mental pain.

Dean blinked and it was hunts now. Ladies in White, ghosts one after another. Werewolves. Ghouls. Humans. Those really made his skin crawl. Innocent people screaming for help. Blood spattered walls. The smell of the monsters cut open each with their own stink. The smell of burning flesh... Knowing he failed to save so many. Knowing it hadn't happened yet.

Dean Closed his eyes then quickly forced them back open because behind the eye lids lurked knives and hooks and blood and souls.. He looked toward the wall and let hundreds of fights with his sweet little brother fill his head. Everything from the choice of music to Sam choosing a demon over him.

That hurt. He hated the night.

Dean got up and walked down to the kitchen and made himself a glass of water.

His back ached.

He heard a dog bark in the distance and shuttered. He had to get to the hunters soon. Start trading favors. He needed eyes to make his big plan work.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was sitting on the couch that morning when everyone came downstairs. There were devil's traps painted on the floor in front of every door and a breakfast of boiled eggs and bacon on the table and a pot of coffee ready.

"Morning Dean." Sam said with a big smile and sat next to his big brother.

"Morning Sammy." Dean said with a smile and threw his arm around Sam's shoulders. "Breakfast is going to get cold."

"Did you sleep?" Sam asked biting his lip, Dean tapped that lip with his finger until sam let it loose.

"Don't worry about me okay?" Dean said and kissed the top of Sam's head. "I know things are scarey right now. I know I'm scarey right now. But I promise I'm doing my very best to make sure your happy and safe. Okay?"

"What about you?" Sam asked in a little voice.

"What, what about me?"

"Your suppose to be safe and happy too."

"If your safe. And if your happy. Sammy that makes me 100% happy okay? And as far as safe goes, eh I'm getting there." Dean said with his best smile. "Just a few things to do first and I'll think about retiring to the boring safe world of Sam okay?"

Sam laughed. "You said you'd think about it. That's not promising anything."

"Oh the bookworms blocking the loopholes." Dean cried and tickled his little brother until Sammy was a squirming ball of giggles then Dean let him up and told him to go eat.

"Are you going to eat?" Sam asked dancing out of range from his big brother's fingers.

"No but your lazy butt could bring me a cup of water since your up." Dean replied and Sam blew a raspberry at him and ran into the kitchen to join his dad and Bobby for breakfast after he brought Dean a cup of water.

Dean dreaded telling Sam they were leaving tomorrow. He wasn't looking forward to leaving the kid again either.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Sam was enrolled in the school near Singer Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls. John and Dean dropped him off on their way out of town. Dean kissed him on the head and told him Bobby would pick him up after school. He said he loved him and he'd be back as soon as he could. Sam said he loved him to and not to take to long getting home.

"So where are we going?" John asked clearly still uncomfortable not being the one to decide.

"The Roadhouse." Dean said looking straight ahead.

"What Roadhouse?"

Dean rolled his head around and gave his father a LOOK.

"Oh that Roadhouse." John shifted uncomfortably. "That place really it's for kids Dean."

"Don't play games. You know you don't take us there either because your guilty you killed Ellen's husband or because you want to fuck her and you don't want kids under foot. I know both are true."

John's face went bright red. "Now see here you will not talk to me like that!"

"Sorry I will try and refrain from pointing out the truth to you when you don't like it." Dean growled and looked out the window. "It's not like I want to know about your sex life you know."

John shuttered.

"I didn't kill her husband he was a hunter too."

"A hunter you used as bait and failed to save." I know the story.

"I don't have any secrets anymore do I?" John asked.

"Some just not as many as you think. Any having to do with the big picture no. I know some you don't even know get but it doesn't matter." Dean said looking ahead. If he hadn't had all the end of the world stuff on his shoulders knowing how little his dad shared with them, knowing how he would leave them to go chase tail insted of monsters.. would have crushed Dean. But 13 or not Dean didn't get to be crushed by Daddy issues anymore no matter how they hurt because now he had to save millions of people and couldn't worry about his own feeling. Dean shifted his back really hurt.

"Dad can we stop at the next gas station?"

"Sure I guess." John said still angrily looking straight ahead and glaring at the open road.

"Thanks I really need some water."


	15. Chapter 15

It was weird seeing Harvelle's Roadhouse. it was the first time Dean had ever laid eyes on the place but at the same time it he'd seen it dozens of times. It looked almost new compared to the burn and devasted state he could remember.

Then walking a couple steps behind his father Dean walked into the hunters hangout.

When Dean looked at Ellen behind the bar all he could see was her burned and twisted corpse wrapped around Jo's. It made vomit jump up his throat and his nose fill with the smell of an entire town's worth of woman and children burning and he had to turn around and puke right out the door. It was only liquid and John looked concerned.

"Dean."

"Sorry. Bad memory." Dean said looking away from Ellen as he entered the roadhouse fully.

"John Winchester." Ellen said with a frown. "Been a while."

"Ellen." John said looking very uncomfortable. Dean knew his dad hadn't been a regular here since Ellen's husband died a couple years before but Dean needed to be here so John could get over that and the fact that he liked Ellen too.

"Hi there you must be Dean?" Ellen said with forced smile then in a lower volume and a very stern tone to John "This is really not a place for children."

Dean put his best smile on.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Harvelle ma'am. I don't mean to be any trouble for you. But you see." Dean swallowed the bile trying crawl back up his throat. "I have business here. I promise not to get in your way."

"Aren't you just a little charmer." Ellen said and shot a glare at John. "What business do you have darling?"

"I thought I'd play Death's advocate." Dean said with the same now unnerving smile then threw in a fake laugh.

"What?"

"Can I have a glass of water please?" Dean asked sweetly.

"Yeah..." Ellen said eying Dean weirdly. It kind of gave Dean a sick thrill to weird her out. After all he couldn't look at her with out see two of his best friends dead why shouldn't she be uncomfortable too? But Dean knew that wasn't fair. That was spiteful and he was sorry already.

"Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am." Dean said and climbed up onto the stool. Ellen gasped and her face twisted into a look Dean took as disgust. Dean looked at her confused for second and realized he was now close enough for her to see the scars.

"You don't look very pretty from where I'm sitting either." Dean snapped at her.

"Dean!" John snapped.

"What? She doesn't like my scars, I don't like knowing what she looks like without skin." Dean snapped back. He was feeling very stressed out and his back was throbbing. "I'm going to sit in one of the booths and get to work. If you take off let me know first."

"Dean. I am warning you. You had best stop ordering me around." John growled "I will spank your ass."

"Oh I know you will." Dean said and rubbed the side of his head which was starting to hurt now. "I more important things to worry about this minute. You can kick my ass all you want when go back to the car alright."

And with that Dean stormed away from his father and a very confused and disturbed Ellen.

Dean sat in a dark booth and took a deep drink of his water. He had to get his head together to fix things. He couldn't just blow up at people just because he'd never be as handsome as he had been in the other timeline. That was a very small sacrifice in the grand scheme of things. Dean Saw his dad and Ellen talking. Ellen looked more and more pissed at every word his father said so Dean took that to mean his dad was either hitting on her 'unlikely' or explain where Dean's scars came from. Whether he came up with a lie or told the truth remained to be seen though.

Dean took stock of the hunters at the bar, playing pool and eating. He noted which one were important to the big picture and who were going to be cleaning up around the edges for a while. he respected all of them, he trusted very few. Some of them he couldn't warn about anything because somethings were suppose to happen so that things happened the right way. Other's he simply knew nothing about. He didn't know every monster everyone would ever cross after all. He was grateful for that. But there were some that were meant to be warned and other he could barter information with without ill results.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean wasn't sure how to do everything he needed to do he was only 13 after all. He didn't know who would believe him and who won't. He sipped his water and felt his head swim a bit. He was getting weak and he knew it but there was so much to do. He just wished the pain would let up so he could think a little more cleanly. He had been watching the comings and goings of the bar for an hour now it was still the only the early evening and he knew things would only pick up when it got darker.

Dean felt very annoyed when his water ran out but didn't get up to ask for another the more he could avoid Ellen the better and if he never met Jo at all he'd be grateful. He noticed his dad had started a game of pool with a hunter named Jacob Fillman rookie hunter now but he'd muddle threw all the way until the end of the Roadhouse. Dean was never buddies with him though.

Dean knew he was suppose to be here tonight. He wasn't sure why yet. Somethings were still unclear and why he had to be here now was one of them. He was sure he had known this morning. He knew why he had to be here in the long run but why right now was slipping through his fingers. A groan sipped passed his lips the pain in his lower back was worse and black dots were running in front of his eyes like mad little ants.

He was already missing Bobby's even if the house smelled like old booze and even older books with a hint of blood. Dean smirked he was loosing his mind thinking about how Bobby's house smelled. He felt himself sway in place. His sight was narrowing down to a pinprick of light now. It sure had been great seeing Bobby again. He hoped Sammy ate his dinner tonight the boy was always so.. so.. What was he thinking? And then Dean fell out of his seat to the floor. He gasped in pain. He could kind of see again now. His dad was standing over him with a frown. Ellen sitting on the floor she'd pulled Dean's head into her lap. She was yelling at somebody he couldn't see to tell somebody to hurry up.

Dean looked up then over to the door. That's why he was here tonight.

"Hello Rufus Turner" Dean said with a grin this was why it had to be tonight! "Would you like a chance to save your 'cough' sister's life?"

And everything went black.


	17. Chapter 17

"What the hell was that boy talking about Winchester." Dean heard an angry growl as he was waking up.

"I told you I don't know! A whoodoo man put a wamy on him now he knows all kinds of things I can't explain!" That was John Dean knew that yell. "Whatever it is though he's right and you'd better listen."

"Will you two shut the hell up! That is a sick child in that bed remember you dumbasses! Let him sleep." An enraged female ordered.

"Ellen I need to know what he was going on about I can't let anything happen to my little sister."

"I know okay. I know you have a good reason to be even more freaked out then you are. Some random kid you have never met calls you out and tells you your sister is going to die. I'd have her tied to my hip with a shot-gun in my hand until Dean woke up but that doesn't change the fact that that's a little boy. 100% human child who is really sick and needs to rest or he won't be able to tell you shit."

Dean tried to open his eyes. He hadn't wanted to panic the man it was just he'd seen Rufus! He had been terrified he won't see Rufus before Omaha which he only knew so much about from a late night drinking session with Bobby while he was mourning his forever lost best friend.

Rufus was a good hunter and a good man. He would have been a bigger help if he didn't lose his fire. And there was also the fact that Dean didn't want Bobby hurt.

"I 'cough' I can tell you lots of things." Dean said in a wheeze.

"Not before you rest young man." Ellen said sternly. Dean laughed he hadn't been able to open his eyes yet."Shh I'm still sleeping."

"Funny." Ellen said and Dean could just hear the eye roll. And with the way Dean felt he figured he was owed a little bit of silliness.

"Stop playing boy what's wrong with my sister and how do you know about it?" Rufus demanded and Dean couldn't fault the guy he'd be worse if it was Sam.

"I am bound by some rules Rufus and I can't give you all the details because.. the bad thing that happens is supposed to and you and Bobby Singer will fix it but I can tell you your sister doesn't have to die. You have a year and a half to get her to move from Omaha. I know she still lives in the same house on the same street you both grew up in. I also know something really bad is going to happen a block from there in two years time and if she does not move away before one year and six months have passed she will die. And it won't be peaceful and you will never be the same and neither will Bobby Singer and no offence to the both of you but your asses are needed for bigger things."

"And how the fuck do you know that?"

"A pretty grim reaper introduced be to death and death let me in on a couple of things."

"Well that's not creepy." Rufus said sarcastically.

Dean finally forced his eyes opened and was surprised to see white walls. He had thought he was in the back room at the roadhouse.

"Dad why am I in the hospital?" Dean asked for once unsure of something.


	18. Chapter 18

"I can answer that for you." Said a doctor entering the room and Dean tried really hard not to tense and to keep his cool because apparently Death had opened Dean's eyes to secrets because like before the hell hounds had gotten him he could see below the human skill to what was really there. "Well Mr. Winchester it seems your kidneys are failing."

Ellen frowned at the 'doctor' for being so blunt Dean guessed because it was very clear to him that the others didn't know what or who was really in the room with them. A crossroads demon. Most likely he was here making deals with the dying. Those in pain. It was sneaky. It was something you'd expect from one of Crowley's boys and girls. Those red were such a give away. It was most likely true what he was saying though.

"Really, that sucks." Dean said and smiled at the monster it was forced and it was bitter but that's want it was.

"Yes, there is also signs of an eating disorder Mr. Winchester. When was the last time you ate?"

Ellen's head whipped around at that and glared at John her whole face bright red.

"A couple of weeks haven't much felt like eating."

"I suppose the INTENSE pain you've been feeling most likely has been effecting you appetite." the demon couldn't completely hide his pleasure at that. "I'm shocked you haven't been brought in sooner Mr. Winchester. Your pain must have been maddening. The old injures you've suffered I would have thought you past doctors would have warned you of the likelihood of this I mean one of your kidney's was nearly severed in half, that never would have healed fully."

"Yeah," Dean said eyeing the demon closely.

"What do we need to do doc to get him back on his feet?" John asked.

"Oh we'll have to cut out that ruined kidney and then he'll be on Dialysis for a while. Maybe even the rest of his life we can't know that for sure until we get the bad one of and start a whole new range of tests of course." the doctor said pleasantly. "But no worries it's done all the time. Young Dean will be fine. Weak. Tried. In pain. But alive."

John looked very pale.

"Thanks doctor." Dean said his smile still in place. The demon was so very happy he was nearly skipping so it was likely true a bad spin on it but true. "Would it be okay if I had a minute alone with my family to talk about this?"

"Of course. I have other patients to see."

Once the door closed Dean dropped the smile.

"Well fuck." he said with a sigh.

"It's okay Dean." John started "I can fix this I'm sure."

"Be quite dad." Dean said and ran his hand over his face. "We have work to do. Draw a Devil's trap on the floor by the door."

"Why?" Rufus asked even as John started to do what he was told for once trusting Dean on this sort of thing.

"Well I'm going to need a new doctor." Dean said simply. "I have no doubt he's right he was to happy not to be but old boy isn't here to heal people."

"What do you mean?" Ellen asked looking a little nervous.

"He's he making deals. He's a crossroads demon."

"How the hell can you know that?" Rufus asked.

"This isn't a crossroad Dean and none of us called him." John said looking at Dean like he was stupid. Dean returned to look three fold.

"No but somebody did and once called a crossroads demon can hang around as long as he wants making as many deals in the area as he can." dean said with a roll of his eyes. "I know what he is because I can see under his skin to the demon and those red eyes gave away what kind he is and that burned ass ugly twisted soul says demon."

"It's not very fun being you is it?" Rufus asked with a sigh as he started to pull hunting gear out of a bag Dean hadn't noticed.

"Not lately no."

An/ I was going to wait to post this tomorrow but I got excited and said why not now?


	19. just letting you know!

Not an update! they're talking about pulling all M rating stories from the site! Sign the petition because that would suck so bad for all of us!

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net 


End file.
